Changes in the Moon
by Sesshomaru's mistress
Summary: Chp 7! Not only has her life changed but she has changed as well. With the Sailor Scouts final battle won there is no need for her! What's this . . not only a Sailor Scout but also a Spirit Detective. When will the fates give her a rest?
1. Chapter 1

**You all are going to kill me but oh well! Yes, I have started another story! This is the sixth one and only two of my stories are complete! Don't hurt me please! Well this is a Sailor Moon and YYH Crossover! Now I have seen YYH a lot and my favorite character would have to be YOKO KURAMA! (I love his fox ears!) But . . . I also like Hiei. You can pick between the two of whom you want Serena to be with. Well on with the story!

* * *

**

At the Crown Arcade

Serena Tsukino sat at her regular table, drinking her regular drink, and doing her regular routine, or so Andrew thought.

"Serena! Earth to Serena!" Andrew said as he waved a hand in front of Serena's face. For some reason Serena looked as if she wasn't there, well mentally that is. He was starting to worry about the poor girl. For the past few days all she did was space out on all of her friends.

"What?" Serena said as she snapped out of her daze.

"Are you okay, Sere? You've been doing this a lot lately!" Andrew said as he slid into the booth seat across from her.

"I'm fine, Drew, there is nothing to worry about!" Serena said as she waved off his concern. Principle

"Waiter, can I have a refill on my coke please?" asked a customer.

Andrew looked over at the customer and nodded his head before standing up. "Sere, I have to get back to work, but promise me you will cheer up! You seem so sad lately!"

"I am cheery, Drew!" Serena said as she watched him walk off to do his job.

As soon as Andrew was out of eyesight Serena looked down at her shake. 'If you consider having to fight demons that only you can see and destroy is fine then yes I am!'

"Well, I better get going or I'll be late for the final scout meeting!" Serena said to herself as she pulled out a few bills from her pants pocket. Throwing the bills on the table, Serena waved good-bye to Andrew and headed toward the temple.

'I still can't believe its over!' Serena thought to herself as she thought of the final battle with Galaxia. 'The Sailors are no longer needed . . . who would have thought?'

Of course there was an occasional robbery here and there but other then that Tokyo was safe and sound. Well, that wasn't fully true!

Suddenly, Serena senses kicked in as she felt something evil just around the corner. Serena's head snapped up and she took off running.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Serena heard someone yell but ignored the person.

Turning around the corner Serena was faced with a dark alley way lined with all sorts of creeps.

'Great! What have I gotten myself into this time?' Serena thought as she cautiously made her way through the alley.

Several snide remarks were made toward Serena but she just continued to walk. Right now she was in too big of a hurry to defeat whatever monster is lurking in that alley.

"Hey there sweet stuff!" one of the creeps in the alleyway said as he tried to grab Serena's butt.

Serena's eyes narrowed into slits as she grabbed the guys arm, "Never call me sweet stuff!" she said as she twisted the guy's arm as she flipped him over her shoulder.

"Ah!" the guy screamed as he was slammed into the ground.

The surrounding guy's all looked at Serena as if she had grown another head. They couldn't believe such a small woman could do what she just did. They decided they had best stay away from her.

Serena straightened herself back up and continued her way down the alley. She opened her senses wider trying to pin point the freak she would destroy this time. BINGO! Serena's head snapped toward the left and was met by a . . . boy!

'What the hell?' Serena thought to herself. 'My senses really must be screwed up today!' she said as she walked over to the boy.

The little boy looked like an average boy from what Serena could see. There was nothing demonic about him. The only thing that she couldn't see was his face and that was because he hand it buried in his hands. Was he crying?

Suddenly the boy lifted his head and looked up at Serena; it was almost like he read her thoughts.

Serena's eyes widened slightly when she saw his face. 'Man was I ever wrong. Memo to self, 'Don't judge a book by its cover!'' she thought as she looked at the boy. Everything but his face was normal, well to her anyway. To the surrounding weaklings he probably looked like an average run away kid; however, they didn't know how wrong they were.

This boy was a full-fledged demon! He was a low class demon, but still a demon.

"I suggest the rest of you get out of this alley way now or else you'll regret it!" Serena said icily without taking her eyes off the boy.

The creeps looked at her for a minute but then decided it was best if they didn't piss her off.

"Whatever you say!" was the main thing said by the creeps as they ran away from her.

"Your quite the clever one aren't you?" came the raspy voice of the demon.

"I wouldn't say clever . . . more like brilliant!" Serena said in a fake sweet voice.

The demon's eyes glowed red and he started to take his true form, "Well, since you ran off my dinner I guess I'll just have to eat you! You're too small to fill me up so I'll have to go hunting tonight . . . oh well!" the demon said as he lunged toward her.

Serena's eyes once again narrowed but she stayed rooted on the ground waiting for the perfect opportunity. 'NOW!' Serena thought as she bent down to the ground and pulled a dagger from her pants leg. Then in a blink of an eye Serena made a quick jump into the air barely dodging the demons attack, "Dagger of the Blood Moon!" Serena said as she summoned the powers of the dagger. The daggers blade turned blood red as Serena sank It into the demons neck.

"AH, you wretch what did you do?" the demon said as he grabbed Serena's hand and threw her into a near by wall.

Serena hit the wall hard but smirked nonetheless as she watched the demon whither in pain. The Dagger of the Blood Moon was a special dagger designed to purify any demon that was unfortunate enough to be stabbed by it! Within five minutes there was nothing left of the demon but a pile of dust and her dagger.

Serena pulled herself up off the ground and limped toward the dust pile, "Thank you!" Serena said as she bent down and retrieved her dagger.

"Over here! I heard a scream over here!" Serena heard a pedestrian yell.

'Great!' Serena thought to herself as she placed the dagger back into its sheath. 'I better get out of here!' Serena thought as she jumped backwards and landed on the roof of the building where the demon had thrown her.

"Crap I'm going to be late for the meeting!" Serena said aloud as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop toward the temple.

* * *

At Temple

"SERENA YOU WERE LATE AGAIN AND FOR THE FINAL SCOUT MEETING NO LESS! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LATE? NEVERMIND I KNOW WHY . . . ITS BECAUSE YOU CAN'T GET YOU HEAD OUT OF THOSE VIDEO GAMES! HOW WILL YOU EVER SUCCEED AS NEO-QUEEN SERENITY IF YOU KEEP THIS UP?" A pissed off Rei lectured.

"Rei calm down!" Amy said lightly as she tried to calm down Rei's growing temper.

"NO I WON'T! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! SERENA I DON'T THINK YOU DESERVE TO BE QUEEN!" Rei yelled out.

Serena had been leaning against the wall quietly with her eyes closed listening to Rei run her mouth. Opening her eyes she starred at Rei coldly. "So you think you could do better?"

"Way better then you!" Rei said as she glared at Serena.

Serena looked around the room at all of the inner scouts and Tuxedo Mask, "Do you all think this?" she asked but she already knew that answer.

No one said a word!

Serena smiled coldly before she pushed herself off the wall slightly, "You say that now because all the fighting is done . . . because I've made the ultimate sacrifice and the danger is over! Because it would be an easy ride to the top!" she said as she turned to leave, "But you never will be able to go through the hardships I went through but you can try . . . without your powers or your titles."

"What?" they all asked as they starred at her like she was crazy.

"You heard me! Without your powers or your titles! You betray me then you loose what you have gained from my pain! I worked hard to get where I am now; it wasn't handed to me. So your going to have to work for what you want!" with that Serena pulled off the engagement ring that Darien gave her and threw it at Rei, "Enjoy!"

The scouts all stared opened mouth at Serena's retreating form. Was that really the Serena Tsukino they all met years ago? Had she really changed that much without them noticing?

Serena made her way down the temple stairs and was met with the sight of the outers- Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Setsuna.

"I'm sorry Princess!" Amara said as she sent a sympathetic look toward her Princess.

Serena smiled lightly, "No need to be! I knew this day was coming and I couldn't stop it! Don't worry about me because after today they wont remember a thing and neither will you all."

At the quizzical looks from the outers Serena continued, "You will be happier with a normal life! Now that I have mastered the powers of Cosmos I can guard the time gates from here and you all can return to your normal lives."

"Princess, we like our lives as they are . . . protecting you is our life!" the young Hotaru said as she starred up at Serena.

"No, protecting Princess Serenity was, but that is in the past! I can take care of myself!" Serena said as she hugged each of them.

They all knew that when she hugged them their Sailor powers were gone and there was nothing left they could do . . . by morning they would remember nothing of the past and their adventures.

"Goodbye Princess!" They said as they watched Serena walk away.

'I am sorry for what the fates have dealt you, Princess! Don't worry Yusuke and his friends will help you!' Setsuna thought as her and the others turned and started to walk up the temple steps.

"Time to pay those inners a visit!" Amara said as she popped her knuckles, "I've been waiting to do this for a long time."

Michelle and Setsuna merely rolled their eyes at Amara's childish behavior.

* * *

**So what did you think for the first chapter? I thought that it was okay . . . well Review me please! I'd like a lot of good reviews! Sorry for any misspellings!**

**Y. Kurama: How long is it going to take before I'm in there?**

**Hiei: . . .**

**Christina: It depends!**

**Y. Kurama: grrrrrr . . .**

**Christina and Serena: giggles and rubs Y. Kurama's ears: they're so cute!**

**Hiei:glares:**

**Christina: don't worry shorty you'll be in there soon!**

**Hiei: . . ..**

**Christina: READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! All that you have to do is take you mouse and go to the bottom left hand corner and hit the go button . . . then you just type what you think and then hit the button that says, 'send review!' Well enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moonbeam21 here! I decided that I wanted a different pen name here on fanfiction and so I picked one and if you haven't figured out what it is then God help you! J/K**

**Oh and This ISN"T a betrayal fic! I just like to mess with you heads and make you think its one thing instead of the other! Did it work? Hahahah, if I fooled you!**

**Well I want to thank all of my reviewers! You really came through for me on the name of the school; however, I think I confused you with the villains. I was looking for Sakyo but everyone besides Bunny Aino kept giving me another name! That's okay and I might use him as well! **

**Bunny Aino-I told you wrong u were right . . . sry. . I had just been reading all those other reviews with sensui (sp?) instead of Sakyo that I just saw Sensui instead of Sakyo on your review! Sorry but congrats you were right . . . oh Samantha has stolen first place for longest review ever written to me! I'm sorry! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Samantha-WOW! Thanks for all your information . . . even though after the first few sentences you lost me! Most of the episode parts you were describing I never saw because they were never aired here! Well if YYH does come back here then I wont have to worry about what happens. Thank God Kurama lives! Oh and I don't mind that you told me so don't think I was being sarcastic about not worrying about what happens. It makes me glad to get that off my chest!**

**Well also many thanks to my other reviewers!**

**Hoshiko Megami, hoshi hime, ymarti89 (that is a very unique pen name and I'm not saying that to be mean!) Queenofangstyfic, Zodiac-panda (that is a cute PN), Mystic soldier, jamesstutz, padfootcc, and to all of the other reviewers!**

**Oh and I will be taking out the AN in a couple of days! Well TTYL and here's the long awaited story!

* * *

**

**With Serena**

Serena sighed as she searched through her purse for her apartment keys, "Damn it!" Serena growled lightly as she finally gave up and poured the contents of her purse onto the ground. Looking down at the mess Serena couldn't find her mass of keys.

"Where are they?" Serena asked herself as she bent down to look through the junk thinking she just overlooked them.

Serena stopped as she felt the familiar bundle of metal pressing into her hip, "They were in my pants pocket all along!"

Serena started grabbing her stuff and throwing it back in her purse when her cell phone rang. Once again she started digging through her now vibrating purse for her cell.

"Hello?" Serena said quickly but was met with the dial tone. 'GGGRRRR, today is not my day!' she thought as she unlocked the locks to her door and stepped into her apartment.

'Finally home!' Serena thought to herself as she flicked on the lights. Serena immediately threw her stuff to the ground after locking the door.

Sighing lightly Serena headed into the bedroom, "Why did the day have to go by so slow?"

After changing into her nightgown Serena slipped under the covers and welcomed the darkness that was sleep.

* * *

:tap, tap:

"Just five more minutes!" a male voice said sleepily as he pulled the pillow over his head.

:tap, tap:

"Damn it Kuwabarra, what is it this time?" a grumpy Yusuke yelled as he threw open his bedside window.

"Well, Yusuke, you woke up on the wrong side of the bed didn't you?" an amused Botan asked as she sat upon her wooden broom (what is that thing called again?)

The now fully awake Yusuke sent a glare at Botan, "No I'm use to waking up at-" Yusuke stopped and looked over at the clock, "1:15 am in the morning!"

"Yusuke now is no time to be funny we have to head to spirit world right now! Koenma's orders!" Botan said as she hauled Yusuke upon her broom and took off.

"BOTAN!" was the yell that could be heard by any poor innocent citizen that happened to be awake at that hour.

* * *

"Where is Yusuke? He should have been here by now!" a frantic Koenma said as he paced back and forth on his huge desk.

"He's probably still laying in the bed, the weakling!" was the response from a short, black haired man.

"Koenma I'm sure he and Botan will arrive shortly!" a calming voice said as the person tried to make peace of the situation.

Koenma sat down and sucked on his pacifier for a minute before looking up at the voice, "You're right, Kurama, but I have a feeling that Hiei's comment has something to do with Yusuke's tardiness!"

"Where is Yuromeshi?(sp?)" came the loud outburst from a fuming orange haired man.

Koenma looked up at the man before shaking his head, "Always one to make a ruckus, aye, Kuwabarra?"

Kuwabarra's hands fisted up as he headed toward the toddler but was restrained by Kurama, "Now, now, lets not do anything rash! Yusuke should be here in a few minutes!"

Kuwabarra grumbled to himself before he stood off into a corner and propped himself against the wall, "This better not have anything bad to do with my Yukina!"

Hiei sent glares toward the pompous fool, 'What my sister sees in him I'll never know!'

"KOENMA!" came a very familiar yell.

"Ah so Yusuke has finally arrived!" Koenma said as he plopped down into his large desk chair.

As soon as those words were spoken, an upset Yusuke busted through the doors with a now almost deaf Botan following.

"Ah Yusuke it is about time you got here!" Koenma said as he laid out some paper work from a file on his desk.

"Don't start that, toddler! What the hell was so important that you had to wake me up in the middle of the night?" Yusuke demanded as he slammed his hands down on top of Koenma's desk.

Koenma sighed as his paper work flew all over the place, "Thanks a lot, Yusuke! I had just got done sorting through those!"

"Anytime, toddler!" Yusuke said arrogantly.

Koenma sent a glare at the arrogant spirit detective before he turned his attention to the rest of the people in the room.

"I have a new mission for you!" Koenma said lightly.

"What kind of mission?" the ever knowing Kurama asked when he saw a look of despair and uneasiness cross Koenma's face.

"Hurry up, Toddler!"

"We haven't gotten all of the facts together but we do know is that someone is trying to open a portal connecting the human world to other dimensions." Koenma said quietly.

"Well other then it opening the demon world why would it be so bad? There can't be that many different dimensions!"

"I'm afraid your very wrong, Kuwabarra!" Botan said as she walked to Koenma's desk and pressed a button.

Everyone turned around to be faced with a huge screen, "There are many dimensions and if a portal was open to all of them then. ." Botan left off.

"There would be mass chaos!" Kurama finished.

Botan nodded lightly as the pictures played across the screen, "These are some of the few dimensions that we know of . . ."

Everyone stared in disbelief as they watched the horrific sights! Saying it was gory would be putting it lightly! In each different dimension there seemed to be a river of blood cascading down the mountains and valleys. These 'aliens' were horribly ugly beasts that seemed to have only one goal . . . . Kill! Cannibals! That's what they were! Killing each of their kind until there was nothing left.

Finally Botan stopped the video and turned her head away in disgust.

"As you see if those things make it to this world then life as we know it is finished!" Koenma said in a seriously grave tone.

"But why our world?" Kuwabarra asked.

"Because you fool our world is the only thing preventing the whole universe from turning into a mad slaughter house!" Hiei snapped.

"Hey shorty, cut the attitude!" Kuwabarra yelled as he sent glares to the short man.

"Kuwabarra, Hiei, ENOUGH!" came the order from Botan.

Everyone starred at her in disbelief. In all the time they had known her they never had heard her make such an outburst.

"I agree with Botan! If you don't pull your act together and work with each other then this world is doomed!" Koenma said as he looked up from his desk and to his best detectives.

"Koenma, have they started opening the portal?" Kurama asked.

"No, they can't until they have the key and unfortunately we're not exactly sure what the key is-"

"Well what do you expect us to do?" Hiei asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well if you would have given me time to finish! We we're not able to pinpoint the key but we have found someone believed to be connected with it!" Koenma said as he pulled out a 5x7 picture from a folder.

"And who is this person?" Kurama said as he and the others took a step closer.

Koenma lifted up the picture for them to see, "Serena Tsukino!"

* * *

**At Temple**

"Are you sure we should have went through with it?" a worried Mina asked.

"Mina for the last time we had no choice! She is going to have to learn the truth sooner or later! If we hadn't done it this way it would have only made things harder!" Rei said as she starred up at the ceiling.

"But she hates us!" Mina said lightly as she rolled over onto her side.

"It's a side affect that had to happen! Don't worry after tonight we wont remember and we can go to normal lives until things are over!" Rei said sadly.

'I'm sorry it had to be that way Serena but it was the only way to get you to understand!' Rei thought as she snuggled into Darien's chest. Luna had told them a while back that Serena was not only the Princess but also a Spirit Detective. At the time they had no idea what that was but Luna filled them in and she also told them of the future and its events. Serena and Darien were never meant to be and that Rini wasn't there daughter. Darien was surprised to say the least and not to mention mad but that didn't last long. What Luna had to say next wasn't pretty and it made the entire scouts gag. They had thought that Galaxia was bad, boy, were they wrong. This new enemy Serena would face would be tuff and so that meant that they would have to give up their powers to help her. They were happy to help their Princess but saddened to hear about what hardships they would have to face.

As they days passed on Darien and Rei fell in love but they had to hide that from Serena until the very last minute. They had it all planned! They would pretend to hate Serena to the point of her removing their powers even if it meant having her hate them. They knew if they just told her she would stick around them and not go to her training. No matter how hard it was they still saw it through.

"Good Luck, Princess!" Rei thought to herself before she drifted off to sleep. The memories of being a Scout faded away as it did with the rest of the scouts.

* * *

**I know this is very short but you can't rush perfection! J/K I'm not perfect but I do want this story to be as perfect as possible! Well how did you like it? Sorry for any grammar screw ups but I'm typing this in the dead of night! Read and Review! Oh and see this isn't betrayal so see I fooled you Hahahah!**

**Kurama: Finally we made an appearance!**

**Y. Kurama: At least one part of us did :grrrr:**

**Hiei:. . . . .**

**Yusuke: 1:00 am r u crazy woman?**

**Kuwabarra : Yuromeshi shut up! Christina is doing just fine!**

**Yusuke: gggrrr**

**Christina: ty Kuwabarra and don't worry Yoko you'll get your turn but I don't want to just throw you into the mix . . . that would be sloppy!**

**Kurama: that was an excellent chapter Christina:**

**Y. Kurama: Very excellent:**

**Christina:blushes: well ty! Well RxR everyone and until next time!**


	3. BACK TO WHERE?

**Hey all! So sorry for taken so long to update this story but I pushed myself into a corner on where to go with it! Now I'm back and I'm ready to update and to end your torture! So far Yoko Kurama is beating Hiei very badly! In the next few chapters I'm going to have to make a decision so you all better tell me whom you want Serena with!

* * *

**

**4:00 a.m.**

:Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep:

"Ugh!" came the sleepy reply from a blonde as she turned over to look at her alarm clock.

"Serena, time to get up!" came the nagging voice of her pet cat Luna.

Serena gave out another, ugh, as she smacked the alarm clock and sent it flying into the wall. The once beeping alarm clock now was nothing but tiny pieces of metal spread out on the floor.

Luna lowered her head and sighed lightly, 'When will she ever grow up?'

Serena, now free of the annoying beeping of her alarm clock, rolled back over and closed her eyes.

Luna grew annoyed at Serena's laziness and decided it was time the blonde got up. "Serena you give me no choice!" Luna said as she flexed her claws right before jumping onto Serena's sleeping form.

The feeling of sharp piercing claws digging into her ass rudely awakened the once tranquil sleeping form of Serena.

"LUNA!" Serena screamed as she rolled out of the bed and onto the floor.

Luna was now sitting atop of the bed with a small smile gracing her face, "I'm sorry Serena but you need to get up! You have a very busy day ahead of you!" Luna said while trying her best to hold in her laughter toward Serena. During Serena's tumble over the bed she had ended up getting tangled up in the sheets and her long blonde hair didn't help the situation either.

"Busy day my foot! Today is Sunday and I have the day off!" The tangled mass that was Serena said as she tried to stand but failed miserably.

"That doesn't matter! You have a very busy day ahead of you! You have a new mission and that mission needs you to return to Jr. High!" Luna said in a matter-o-fact tone.

Serena stopped her fight with the bed sheets to look up at the black cat. "NO!" Serena said as she finally freed herself from the evil sheets.

"What do you mean, NO? You have absolutely no choice in the matter! You are Cosmos! You have responsibilities that you are obliged to fulfill! You are going to go through with this mission or else!" Luna said angrily.

"Read my lips Luna, NO!" Serena said as she headed to her bedroom door; however, Luna beat her to it.

"Serena you have no choice in the matter! Besides you have completed school so going back will be a breeze for you because you already know all there is to know!" Luna said lightly as she blocked the exit.

Serena sighed to herself knowing that if she didn't do as she was told then Luna would never shut up. "Fine, but after this Fate and Destiny better give me a vacation or else!" Serena said as she stepped over Luna.

Luna sighed lightly while watching her Princess head off to the kitchen, 'Don't worry Serena things will soon work out for the best!'

"**Luna where is the milk? Did you drink it all again?" **came the familiar voice of Serena yelling to Luna from the kitchen.

Luna shook her head lightly before she walked off toward the kitchen. 'Time to fill her in on her mission.'

* * *

:Monday morning AT YYH's Jr., High School:

"So when do you think we'll meet this Serena chick?" asked a very tired and annoyed Kuwabara.

"I'm not sure but Koenma said that it would be soon and that we are to keep her safe from harm until further orders." Kurama said lightly as he read his English book.

Yusuke who had been leaning against the school building wall just starred up at the sky, "Does it really matter? I mean she's just a girl!"

"Another week onna to protect, this is getting tiresome!" Hiei said from the shadows.

Since they had left Koenma's office around five that morning they had Botan drop them off on top of the school roof. They had been up there since five and it was now going on seven and that meant the beginning of school soon.

"I agree with shorty on this one! How can such a small girl be so important?" Kuwabara asked as he sat down.

Hiei sent him a glare and was about to sink his sword into the arrogant human's heart but was stopped when Kurama intervened.

"Looks can be deceiving, Kuwabara! We should just do as told . . . for the whole worlds sake!" Kurama said as he lightly shut his book and placed it inside of his back pack.

"Agreed!" Yusuke said as he pushed himself off the wall and headed inside the building.

Kuwabara nodded and followed Urameshi as he so affectionately called Yusuke. Hiei and Kurama were left alone for the moment.

"What do you think of this?" Kurama asked Hiei seriously.

"I don't think Koenma told us the full story, but I'll find out soon enough." Hiei said as he turned to make his leave.

"Don't do anything to get in trouble! We can't afford to have you locked away right now!" Kurama said as he turned to head to class.

Hiei merely jumped from building to building to get to his destination.

* * *

"So your telling me I have to go to this school and pretend to be normal while fighting demons that only a select few in that school can see!" Serena said as her and Luna was walking in the park.

"Yes that is exactly what I mean!" Luna said as she walked beside her princess.

Serena sighed mentally at what Luna had told her, "So when do I start at this school?"

"Next Monday!"

"Why couldn't I have started today? Why start next week?" Serena complained lightly while heading over to the swing sets.

Luna shrugged her shoulders and watched her princess start to swing on the old rusted swing set.

Serena closed her blue eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair and caressing her face. Flash backs of her childhood suddenly flooded her mind and caused Serena's heart to twist in pain. Her family had once come to this park a long time ago when she was young . . . but now . . . Serena shook her head and pushed the memories aside. That was a long time ago and those memories were to stay in the past along with everyone else she once new.

"Luna go on home! I'm going to stay here a little bit longer!" Serena ordered lightly trying to hold in the tears that threatened to spill.

Luna's eyes held sadness as she felt the emotional waves of pain that her princess was releasing.

"Yes Princess!" Luna said as she turned and headed home reluctantly.

Serena opened her watery eyes slowly and let the tears fall freely down her face. It wasn't fare! Why was it always the people around her that got hurt? Why couldn't the fates leave her alone?

Serena slowly stopped her swaying movements and allowed the swing to slowly stop moving before she fell onto her knees. Tears fell like rain from her eyes. There was a never-ending flow as she let the tears that she had held back fall.

Her body shook and jerked every now and then as she cried. Serena stayed like that for a long while . . . just letting her unceasing tears fall.

Soon the sky started to darken as rain clouds gathered; it seemed as if the tears of the tenshi had made the earth itself cry for its protector and princess.

The rain started to fall in a soft manor and the once beautiful day turned into a dark and dreary day.

Nonetheless Serena stayed rooted to the spot letting her tears mixed with the rainwater fall from her face.

Little did she know that she had company not to far away . . . a dark figure was watching the hurting princess cry her heart out in that spot. The rain didn't seem to phase the figure in the least because he merely stood in his spot starring at the young girl.

Serena, now drenched from the rain, stood up slowly but left her head hanging. No matter how much she cried or grieved it would never bring back her once happy and carefree life she use to have.

Suddenly the feeling of being watched washed over Serena's being.

The dark figure immediately vanished when he realized his presence there was too long.

Her head snapped up and she began to look around for the intruder that dared to spy on her.

"No one . . ." Serena left off when she saw no one was there.

Serena the turned her head upward and spread her arms out letting the feeling of the warm rain run down her entire body.

If anybody would happen to cross that way they would see a beautiful blonde dancing with the rain. Her jeans and her t-shirt clinging to her body and her long blonde hair drenched and glued to her back. Truthfully it was a rather odd sight but yet it would fill a person with a sense of freedom.

* * *

**So what did you think? Was it worth the wait? Who is the mystery figure? Well read and review and let me know how you liked it! What's with Serena's past? All will be explained shortly but until then . . .**

**NEXT TIME**

**Serena is off to a new jr. high and the YYH boys are in a big surprise! **

**Read and review**

**Lots of love**

**Christina**


	4. Miss WHO?

**Okay this chapter may get you a little confused but don't worry it isn't too hard to understand. What's happening is that Serena is going to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama's school; however, she is going to go under a different name! You'll find out about that later on but for right now enjoy my new chapter of Changes in the Moon!

* * *

**

At Sarayashi Jr. High at 7:15 am on Monday morning!

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were standing at the back of the room while all the other students were hustling about.

"It's been one week and there is no sign of the girl!" Kuwabara said with annoyance, "How are we going to protect her if we can't find her!"

Yusuke who was leaning against the wall sighed heavily, "I guess we'll just have to continue waiting until this girl decides to show! What else can we do? We've been searching the city for the past week and there was no sign of her!"

Kurama who had been thinking to himself snapped out of his revere, "That's probably why we haven't found her!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara sent Kurama confusing stares as to what he meant, "huh?"

"What I mean to say is that Koenma said that she would come to us and so we should lay low!" Kurama said as he tried to put what he meant in laymen terms.

"So you mean to tell me that all our searching was for nothing?" Yusuke asked angrily. For the past week he had to give up a lot of sleep and that left him very grumpy.

"Calm down Urameshi!" Kuwabara said as he hit Yusuke across the head, "You're attracting the attention of everyone in the room!"

Yusuke rubbed the place where Kuwabara had hit him and grumbled, "Idiot!"

Kuwabara heard the statement and was about to teach Urameshi a lesson but they were interrupted by Keiko's presence.

"Hey Yusuke, starting another fight I see!" the brunette said in a lecturing way.

"Whatever!" Yusuke said as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked the other way.

Keiko sighed lightly at Yusuke's antics but she found herself giggling as well.

"How are you today Keiko?" Kurama asked politely.

"I'm fine Kurama thank you for asking!" Keiko replied as she sent a smile toward Kurama.

"Hey Keiko did you hear someone new is coming to the school? The teachers have it so hush-hush that no one knows if she's a student, teacher, or teacher aid!" one of the other female classmates asked as she ran over to Keiko.

"No, who is it?" asked Keiko.

"We're not sure but Jimmy overheard the teachers talking about her! Today's supposed to be her first day!" the student said excitedly as she tugged at Keiko's arm.

"Cool I wonder what she'll be like!" Keiko pondered out loud as she was pulled over to a group of girls to talk about the new gossip.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama froze at that small piece of information. Could that be the woman, Serena Tsukino, which they were supposed to protect?

The three guys exchanged glances quickly.

"You think it's her?" Yusuke asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"It might be but then again it might not!" Kurama said as his green eyes took on a serious look.

"I hope it is because I'm sick and tired of this goose chase!" Kuwabara said as he went to sit at his desk.

Kurama and Yusuke starred at Kuwabara. They new his little outburst was meant to break the tension of that moment but they wondered why he was in such a hurry to get to his books. Could he really want to study?

"Okay time to start my homework!" Kuwabara said as he pulled out his math book.

Kurama and Yusuke sweat dropped at Kuwabara.

'Should have known he wouldn't change after these past couple of years!' Yusuke thought to himself.

* * *

Serena Tsukino was walking out of her new apartment door with her schoolbag in hand. After locking her door she made her way down to the elevators. 

After about five minutes she was on the first floor and headed out of the Apartment complex with thirty minutes left before school started.

Thankfully her new apartment building was only a couple of blocks away from the school or else she would have gotten lost in the new neighborhood.

Serena and Luna had decided that she should have a different appearance from that of her previous years in Jr. High and so Serena had her bangs grown out past her eyes and her hair up in a high ponytail. When her hair was down it would reach her kneecaps but up it went right to her butt. In her hair were a few black highlights here and there. She was slightly taller then she use to be when she was younger and her body was a little bit well sculpted. She had a longer curvier figure with the same pale skin that she always had. Her blue eyes were the same except during her de-aging process she added a tad bit of silver to them. All in all, Luna was quite impressed with the choice Serena had made.

Serena stopped her walking as she came to the front of her destination, Sarayashi Jr. High!

"Well here goes nothing!" Serena said as she took in a deep breath and walked toward the building while ignoring the opened mouthed stares the boys were giving her and the glares from the female population.

* * *

The classroom that Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were in was bustling with noise of the new girl. Everyone was always excited about a new person coming to class but when Jimmy said the teachers didn't have a lot of information on the girl that started rumors. 

So far Yusuke and the others had heard rumor that the girl was a secret agent sent to spy on government officials and that she had to lay low as a regular citizen to keep her cover. Another was that she was under a witness protection program because a serial killer was after her. There were several other but the guys decided to tune out their fellow students to the best of their ability.

Yusuke was growing aggravated at his fellow students. They didn't even know the girls name so how could they come up with crap like that; it was just plain annoying.

Kurama and Kuwabara were having similar thoughts but they just ignored their classmates.

Suddenly the teacher walked in and everyone got quiet and sat at his or her respectable desks.

"Students as you all have heard thanks to an eaves dropping student who will remain nameless," the teacher started as he sent a glare toward Jimmy, "We have a new student joining us today."

Jimmy sank down in his seat under the teacher's intense look and was relieved when it was soon directed elsewhere.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama stared at the classroom door patiently while the teacher waved to the person to come to him.

The whole classroom seemed to be holding their breath while waiting for this mysterious girl to appear.

"Class, may I present Serenity Moon!" the teacher said as the girl walked into the classroom. (Serena will be called Serenity from now on until the YYH boys figure out who she really is or until I feel like typing Serena again)

Suddenly the classroom was filled with the wolf whistles courtesy of the boys, well all except Yusuke and Kurama.

Serenity Moon stood next to the teacher observing each of the students carefully. None seemed to stick out as odd to her except for one boy who wasn't wearing the proper color of school uniform but other then that it looked like a regular class.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama leaned back in their seats and relaxed; it wasn't the girl!

"Miss Moon you may take a seat next to Kurama! Kurama please raise your hand so Miss Moon can locate her seat." The teacher ordered lightly.

Serenity Moon scanned the classroom for the hand of this Kurama person and located him. Walking gracefully over to the empty seat next to him she sat down and pulled out her books.

"Kurama you are to show Miss Moon around and help her with any material she might not be familiar with." The teacher said as he sat at his desk and began the lesson.

Kurama nodded lightly as he lowered his hand, "Hello my name is Kurama!"

Serenity turned her head to look over at the young man. He had fire red hair that reached past his shoulder blades and beautiful forest green eyes and a pale complexion that suited him; however, something about him seemed to unsettle her nerves. Shaking off the feeling Serenity nodded in acknowledgement to him, "And my name is Serenity Moon!"

Kurama took a minute to take in her features a little better and froze, 'It couldn't be!'

Serenity Moon was sitting there in the traditional school clothing required of Sarayashi jr. high. She was wearing a light blue skirt that reached her knees, a short sleeve white shirt that had a light blue collar and a tie in the front, and black flat shoes. Her hair was up in a high ponytail that reached past her lower back and it had black highlights in it ever so slightly. Her bangs were long enough to be tucked behind her ears yet she let them hang to each side of her face causing some of the hair to be in her eyes. Her eyes were of a dark blue but had the tiniest bit of silver etched in them, which would lead one to think they were holding the key to the mystery of the universe. She had quite the figure and it seemed every guy in the classroom took notice of it. She wasn't tall but she wasn't short! She was the perfect weight for her height and it seemed she had grown into her figure faster then other girls had. She was truly breathtaking.

Serenity noticed Kurama was still looking at her, more like staring, and that weird feeling came back. Serenity tried to ignore the feeling as she opened her textbook and began to listen to the teacher.

Kurama noticed that she had caught him staring and he turned to look down at his book, 'She doesn't look exactly like the picture and if it was her why is she here as a student. According to Koenma Serena is in her twenties not her teens. I'll need to talk to Yusuke after class!'

Having remembered his other teammates and spirit detectives Kurama turned his gaze to them. Both Kuwabara and Yusuke were doing exactly what he had been doing and by the look on their faces they were thinking the same thing as him or at least Yusuke was. Kuwabara had this day dreaming look about him and he was drooling.

'Same old Kuwabara!' Kurama thought good-naturedly as he laughed lightly mentally.

"Kurama the answer please!" the teacher asked from the chalkboard.

Kurama was pulled out of his thoughts and back to reality. Taking a quick look over the problem he answered, "X 23.324"

The teacher was surprised slightly. He was sure he had caught Kurama not paying attention but it seemed he was wrong.

"Very good Kurama! You are correct!" the teacher said as he wrote the answer on the board.

'He's very smart! He only took a glance at the problem and then answered it. Maybe there is more to him!' Serenity thought to herself as she took a quick glance at him.

* * *

:RING: 

"Okay Class that's the bell for Lunch so off you go! Don't forget your history reports are do Friday!" the history teacher said while the students exited the room.

"Hey Serenity come here!" a group of girls yelled out as they headed toward the lunchroom.

Serenity picked up her schoolbooks and ran after the girls after telling Kurama bye and thanks for helping her with her schedule.

Everyone except for Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama headed to the Lunchroom including the teacher. Thus leaving the three spirit detectives alone for the moment.

"I think its her!" Yusuke said bluntly as he sat on the top of a desk.

"As do I!" Kuwabara said as he pulled out a sandwich from his book bag.

"I believe she is the same person as well and yet she seems so different!" Kurama said lightly and all knowingly.

"We need to talk to Koenma a.s.a.p to find out what he wants us to do now that we found her! Let's head up to the roof and contact him!" Yusuke ordered lightly as he and the others made their way to the roof of the school.

* * *

**Well that's enough for now . . . I'll update again soon but only if I get better reviews then last time! Last time I only got 3 on 1 chapter. . .that's pitiful!**

**Read and Review and their will be more soon**

**Love**

**Christina**


	5. Busted

**Hey all! Here is Chapter four of, Changes in the Moon! I hope you enjoy it! Please Read and Review! Especially the REVIEW part! Well I will talk to you later . . . oh and also Sept. 3 my Inet will be cut off for a while and I'm not sure how long but don't worry I'll be back so hang with me.

* * *

**

"I mean can you believe how harsh Mr. Tomoto was?" one of the girls at the table asked.

Serenity sighed to herself as she listened to the gossiping girls. 'Man they are worse then Mina and Lita!'

"Sere, earth to Sere!" a girl said as she waved a hand in front of Serenity's face.

Serenity suddenly realized she had been starring at her plate since they first sat down. Looking up she smiled to the person, "I'm okay Keiko, just a little tired is all. I think I'm going to head on into the school!"

"But you haven't eaten a thing and we just got here!" Keiko protested.

"I'll be fine don't worry!" Serenity said as she stood up and waved bye to the rest of the girls.

"Okay then!" Keiko mumbled to herself as she watched her new friend walk away.

Once Serenity was out of view Keiko excused herself and headed inside to talk to Serenity. 'She seems so . . . sad! I wonder why!' Keiko thought as she tried to figure out which way Serenity went.

'I'm getting serious demon vibes from this place!' Serenity thought as she entered the building and walked up the stairs toward the roof of the building.

'If I'm up high I'll have a perfect view of everyone down below. I'll be able to find whoever or whatever is setting off my senses like they are!' Serenity thought as she reached the final flight of stairs.

"If she is then let's get her and take her to Koenma!" a very pissed off voice could be heard coming from outside. (can you guess who?)

Serenity pulled her hand away from the door handle when she heard the voice and pressed her ear against the door. 'Who is out there?'

"Hiei, calm down, this is no time to get impatient." A calm voice ordered.

Serenity's eyes widened as she recognized the owner of the voice . . .

* * *

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara opened the door that led them out to the roof only to be met with the sight of a familiar short, black haired man.

"Took you long enough!" Hiei snapped as he glared at the three.

"Hey shorty you better shut it-"

"Hiei we found her!" Yusuke said while interrupting Kuwabara.

Hiei raised a eyebrow at Yusuke's remark, "Are you sure it's the right onna?"

"We're not a hundred percent sure and so we decided to come up here and contact Koenma. Maybe he'll be able to tell if she's the right one or not!" Yusuke said as he and the others stepped out onto the roof.

"There is a good chance she is the right one but for some reason her appearance is different. If it is she, that is!" Kurama said as he shut the roof door lightly.

Hiei walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down at the chattering students who were outside eating. 'How boring it must be to be a human!' Hiei thought to himself before he turned to face his comrades.

"Call Koenma!" Hiei ordered, "So I can get away from this human infested building!"

Kurama sighed to himself mentally, 'Hiei will never change!'

-That he wont Shuichi!- came a familiar voice from within Kurama.

'Yoko what are you doing? I thought I told you to stay out of my personal thoughts!- Kurama growled out lightly.

-Temper, Temper Shuichi! It's not my fault I'm bored of being stowed away in you subconscious until you need me! – Yoko Kurama said as a transparent image of the demon appeared before the group.

"About time you showed yourself Yoko!" an agitated Hiei growled out lightly.

"-Nice to see you again too, Hiei!" Yoko said while smirking down at his short friend.

Hiei scoffed at Yoko's sarcasm but decided he would deal with the fox demon later.

"What do you think, Yoko?" Kurama asked him inner self.

Yoko's playful eyes took on a serious look as he thought of the situation. True he didn't know much of what's going on but he did know the basics, "That girl has an unusual aura around her! A very powerful one at that!"

"So Serenity must be Serena Tsukino!" Kuwabara concluded!

"Not necessarily!" Kurama said as he thought of the young woman, "She could merely be another demon in disguise! A decoy of sorts!"

"If she was wouldn't we have sensed evil from her?" Kuwabara asked more to himself then the others.

Kurama sighed as he tried to figure out more about the mysterious girl.

"If she is a powerful demon then she could mask her true self and true intentions!" Yoko voiced he thoughts to the group.

"If she is then lets get her and take her to Koenma!" Hiei's very pissed off voice ordered.

Kuwabara growled at the short little demon and was about to start a fight but Yusuke held him back.

"Hiei calm down, this is no time to get impatient!" Kurama said calmly but if you looked into Kurama's normally cool and calm eyes then you would see agitation shining through them.

"Listen we don't have time for this! I'm pretty sure that it's her but I'm going to call Koenma!" Yusuke said as he pulled out a spirit detective gadget that he used to contact Koenma. Yusuke moved about trying to find a good signal area whilest the others stood in their little group awaiting their next orders.

Authors POV

Serenity slowly opened the door trying to keep as quiet as could be so not to make the people on the roof aware of her presence. Serenity was able to open the door two inches before the door started to squeak lightly.

Serenity moved out of sight when she noticed that the silver haired, transparent being heard the sound and was looking toward her way.

"Shuichi didn't you shut that door?" Yoko asked his humanoid being.

Kurama turned to look back at the door and noticed that it was opened slightly, "I thought I did but then again sometimes the latch wont work!"

Yoko let his eyes remain on the door for a moment more before he turned back toward the group, 'Very odd!'

Serenity sighed in relief when she noticed the transparent figure known as Yoko had turned from her. 'What in the world is going on here? Who are those four?'

"Sere what are you doing up here?" came a voice from behind Serenity.

"AHHH!" Serenity screamed in surprise causing her to loose her train of thought and causing her to jerk the door back shut.

"It's me Keiko, Sere! What are you doing up here?" Keiko asked her friend.

The five figures on the roof quickly turned toward the basement door after hearing the scream. Hiei growled out when he realized they had been spied on but he soon jumped from the roof so not to be see and Yoko quickly merged back with Kurama.

"What the?" Yusuke questioned as he headed toward the door.

Serenity put a hand to her heart while leaning up against the door trying to catch her breath.

"Keiko you startled –AAAHHH!" Serenity screamed when the door was opened causing her to loose her balance and fall backwards.

"Sere are you all right?" Keiko asked when she noticed her friend fall.

Serenity was sprawled on the ground and her eyes were locked with Yusuke's, "Did I interrupt something?" she asked in a nervous voice.

Yusuke quirked an angry eyebrow at the girl and was about to raise cain but Keiko interfered.

"Thank you Keiko!" Serenity said after Keiko helped her stand up.

Dusting herself off Serenity looked up at the three people who were left atop the roof, 'Where did the other two go?'

"YUSUKE HOW MUCH LONGER AM I GOING TO HAVE TO CALL YOUR NAME BEFORE YOU ANSWER!" came a screaming voice from the object in Yusuke's hand.

Yusuke quickly turned off the gadget and looked at Serenity, "Why were you up here?"

Serenity's gaze hardened at the black haired teen, "I could ask you the same thing!"

"Listen here-"

"Miss Moon-"

"Serenity or Sere please!" Serenity interrupted Kurama who interrupted Yusuke's oncoming rants.

"Okay Serenity, please excuse Yusuke! His temper gets the better of him." Kurama asked kindly.

Serenity looked at Kurama and her eyes widened, 'Weren't they green?'

"Sere, Sere, EARTH TO SERE!" Keiko screamed when her friend wouldn't answer her.

Serenity snapped out of her thoughts and walked up toward Kurama and gazed in his eyes.

Kurama took a step back to balance him when Serenity suddenly appeared right in front of his face.

"Weren't your eyes green earlier?" Serenity questioned him as she looked into his eyes.

'Yoko she can see you!' Kurama said in a confused tone.

-I noticed!- Yoko replied as he looked down at the blonde.

"Ano-"

"He wears contacts!" Keiko made up an excuse for Kurama.

Serenity gave Kurama a disbelieving look but decided to leave the subject alone for now.

"Come on Sere we better head back down!" Keiko said as she pulled her friend into the building and down the stairs.

:RING A DING DING:

Yusuke growled lightly as he opened his gadget, "DAMN IT TODDLER CAN'T YOU GET THE HINT?" he yelled.

"Yusuke you were the one who called me only to hang up on me and I want an explanation as to why!" Koenma ordered.

"We believe we have found the girl Serena Tsukino and it turns out she is more powerful then we thought!" Yusuke said as he and the other two spirit detectives looked on to where Serenity last stood.

* * *

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Horrid? Well review my story please!**

**Love ya**

christina


	6. yOkO 00

**Another chapter before I leave for a while:sniff: I will Miss you all:sniff:**

**Yoko:hands Christina a tissue:**

**Me:Ty:blows nose:**

**Yoko:0.o**

**Me:well I will miss you all! I loose Inet sat. So WCB U BETER UPDATE BOTH UR STORIES BY THEN OR I WILL SERIOUSLY BE HURT! Oh and check out my other story, Come!

* * *

**

"Oh Thank the Lord, School is over!" Serena heard some of her classmates say after the last bell rang.

Looking around the room she noticed that those three boys from the roof hadn't returned to class. 'I have a feeling that there is more to them then what they lead everyone else to believe.'

Standing up Serenity waved good-bye to her new friends and proceeded to leave the building. Soon Serenity was outside the school and headed down the street to her apartment complex.

"Well look what we have here boys!" Serenity heard a male voice say. Looking over her shoulder she sent the three bullies a cold stare.

"What's wrong sweet thing? We don't scare you do we?" one of the boys asked mockingly as he walked up to Serenity and tried to put an arm around her shoulder. Using her lightning fast reflexes and speed, Serenity moved out of the way just when he was about to touch her.

"OW! Wrong move girly!" the bully said as he picked himself up off the concrete with a hand over his now bleeding nose.

"Do not take your anger out on me for you carelessness and klutziness!" Serenity said as she started to walk away.

"Why you!" the bully said as he ran toward her with his fist ready.

Serenity's instincts kicked in and when she turned to defend herself she noticed that the bully was slammed against the sidewalk wall and lifted up off the ground by his neck by Kuwabara. Looking around she noticed Kurama and Yusuke had the other two bullies by the collar of their shirts.

"Is there a problem?" Kuwabara asked the now cowering bully.

"N-no Mr. Kuwabara!" the bully said as he paled.

"Good! Then you and your friends here will apologize to Serenity and won't EVER bother her again!" Kuwabara ordered as he sent a warning glare to the bullies.

Getting nods from all the bullies, Kuwabara released the leader.

"We are sorry!" the bully said as he fell to his knees and apologized. Looking up the bully was only met with a cold, uncaring stare.

". . ." Serenity moved her head up and looked the other way as a sign that she heard him but would give him her forgiveness.

The bullies shivered at the way this girl held herself and ran for it; never looking back once.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked kindly as he and Yusuke stood next to Kuwabara.

"You should not have interfered; it was none of your concern!" Serenity said as she turned and started to walk off.

"HEY WE SAVED YOU!" Yusuke hollered to her.

Serenity stopped and turned to look at him, "If I wanted help then I would have asked for it but I didn't so then you have no right to interfere!"

"What's your problem? Earlier you were so kind but now you have turned cold. Your demeanor has changed greatly in a very short amount of time." Kurama voiced his thoughts as he sent her a calculating look.

"So has yours but you do not see me playing twenty questions with you!" Serenity said as she looked Kurama in the eyes and tried to figure out what mysteries that they were hiding.

-Her stare is very unnerving!- Yoko's voice whispered out.

'. . .'

"What do you mean by so has yours?" Kuwabara asked, as he grew angry with her and her attitude.

Serenity ignored Kuwabara's question and approached Kurama, "All of you on the roof this morning is what I mean, Contact boy!"

Kurama stood where he was as she approached him. Serenity reached into her school uniform pocket and pulled out locket of sorts and held it in front of Kurama's face. The circular shaped locket was black and had a red heart in the middle of it.

"Why are you showing me this locket?" Kurama asked as he stared past the locket and at her.

"Powers that lay hidden, Secrets that are forbidden, past that have been forgotten . . ." as she said these words a white, glowing line was seen splitting the heart in half, "a hearts deepest fears lay abandoned . . ." Suddenly the heart burst open and light engulfed Kurama and the last words she whispered, "never more!" (corny but oh well I was typing this at 11 pm!)

"Kurama!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled as they tried to reach their friend but they couldn't move.

Soon the light was sucked back up into the locket and where Kurama stood was now Yoko Kurama.

"I had a feeling those weren't contacts!" Serenity said as she stared at the fox demon in front of her.

'Hey he's cute!' Serenity thought but scorned herself for thinking such things. There Yoko Kurama stood in all his magnificent glory. He stood tall with his long silky silver hair blowing with the rhythm of the wind. His tall masculine figure was stiff and rigid waiting to see what else this woman would pull; not yet noticing his change.

Serenity began to circle him and take in his full appearance. His hair, if not blowing, would reach his lower back which would barely touch his long silky tail. Serenity had to use all her will power to not reach out and tug at his tail to see if it was real. Coming back to stand in front of him she noticed that he had a pair of white fox ears atop his head and a mass of messy bangs that fell into his deep golden eyes. His slim face was perfect and without any flaws. His attire was that of a pair of white dressy pants. There style and the way they fitted reminded Serenity of a pair of sweat pants. Then he had what would look like a skirt, if it's front and back were sown together, blowing with the breeze of the wind as well (Sry I really don't know how to describe that part of his attire but if you want a pic I have one of him in it!). Tied around his waist was a sash and above that was a loose fitting white, deep, v-neck tank top that showed his masculine chest and under that was a black tank top of similar style that was barely noticeable.

About this time the spell upon Yusuke and Kuwabara was released but the way that they were standing would have suggested differently.

"How?" was the only word that was said as the two stared at the form of Yoko Kurama.

Yoko turned to look at his companions and at doing so the wind blew some of his silver hair in his face. His eyes widened a fraction and he brought his clawed hand up to move the silver string out of his face. Looking down at himself he noticed the change that had been inflicted upon him.

Kuwabara was the first to recover as he walked over to Yoko and poked him in the arm, "Are you real?"

Serenity took this cue as her time to leave. Turning on her heel she ran off in hopes they wouldn't realize she was gone until it was too late. Slipping her locket into her pocket as she ran; however, she didn't notice that while she ran it caused the locket to fall out of her small pocket.

Yoko and Kurama sweat dropped at Kuwabara and his childish antic but it had worked to bring them out of their daze. Quickly recognition of what happened hit them hard and they all three-looked toward where Serenity was at last but she was nowhere in sight.

"SHIT!" Yusuke yelled as he ran down the street in hopes of finding her. Kuwabara followed suit and ran to catch up with Yusuke's retreating form.

Yoko Kurama stood there a minute longer. He was still in a daze of what happened only a few minutes ago. Shaking off his daze he made a start to dash off in search of the girl but stopped when something caught his eyes. Bending down he picked up the locket that the girl had shoved in front of Suichi's face right before the transformation. 'I'll keep this just incase!' Yoko thought as he ran after the others.

Back to Serenity

Serenity was running like a bat out of hell to get away from those three. Soon she found herself cutting corners here and there and running through alleyways until she came to the city park. Taking a second to rest she tried to catch her breath; however, she only had a short amount of time because she soon heard the advancing shouts of Yusuke.

'Man they can run fast!' Serenity thought as she jumped over the park's large brick walls and into the park. She landed gracefully on her feet and then sped off into the dense forest.

As she ran twigs and thorn bushes that she would pass and jump over tore her uniform lightly. She didn't have time to worry about that right now, she had other problems. Yusuke and those other two where catching up on her.

She continued to run until she came through to a clearing, but not a natural one. It looked like it had once been a battlefield. She didn't doubt it because her senses were picking up major evil aura that was left there.

Suddenly she heard Yusuke's faint voice yelling for Kuwabara to hurry up or they would loose her. Serenity's calculating mind went into overdrive as she started to run again but was halted in her step as a sword was thrown down into the ground right in front of her track.

Serenity halted and looked toward the direction from which the sword came, "Whose there?"

Serenity's eyes remained transfixed on the area from where the sword came but she could make out no figure.

'There!' her mind shouted when she pinpointed the demons aura.

Quickly she pulled out her Dagger of the Blood Moon and thrust it into the ground, "Dagger of the Blood Moon!" she called upon its powers. Suddenly the dagger began to glow an eerie shade of red that seemed to be absorbed by the ground itself.

"Hey what are you doing?" came Yusuke's voice from behind her.

'Too late!' Serenity thought as the dagger began to do its job. Soon there was a bright flash of red light that erupted from the dagger and it started to crack the ground. Soon the light over flooded the cracks in the ground and enveloped the surrounding area.

The lights quickly dimmed down and there in the middle of the clearing was a short, black haired figure with his body scorched.

Serenity's eye's widened in surprise, 'He withstood my attack!'

"Spirit Gun!"

Pulling her dagger from the ground as she turned to block the attack, Serenity expertly manipulated the blade. She was spinning it so fast that it formed a red shield that sent Yusuke's attack right back at him.

"How the?" Yusuke asked surprised as he jumped out of the way of HIS attack.

"That's my little secret!" Serenity said as she stood up to full height.

"Vine whip!" Yoko yelled out his attack upon reaching the sight.

A long vine busted out from the seed within his hand and wrapped itself around female. Yoko tugged the vine lightly to ensure it was a tight squeeze so that she couldn't escape.

"Well Serenity Moon or should I say Serena Tsukino? Mind telling us why you are attacking us?" Hiei barked out as he glared at the squirming girl.

Serenity tried to break free of the vine but it was way to thick and strong for her to break, "Me? Attacking you? Listen here you were the one that threw your sword at me first buddy!" Serenity said through clenched teeth.

Yoko Kurama approached Serenity and took the Dagger of the Blood Moon from her grip, "And where did you get-AHH!" he screamed when the dagger sent bolts of electricity throughout his body.

"Oh did I forget to mention that I am the only one allowed to touch that?" Serenity asked mockingly with an innocent look playing across her face.

"I believe you did!" Yoko said as he used another vine to pick up the dagger. Kuwabara removed his school jacket and allowed Yoko's vine to slip the dagger into it.

Serenity growled angrily when she lost sight of her precious weapon, "Give that back now!"

"Not until we get some answers from you!" Hiei said as he quickly disappeared from his spot and reappeared behind her. Moving his hand up to her neck he quickly hit a pressure point.

Serenity's body stiffened as a unknown feeling swept through her. 'What is he. . . ?'

Hiei removed his hand as the girl began to pass out, "Quite a useful technique to use against your enemy!" he said to himself.

Serenity lost consciousness and began to fall but was caught by Yoko Kurama before she hit the ground. As soon as he had her in his arms his vine plant quickly released the girl and left her in the arms of it's master.

"Yo! Todler we have Serena Tsukino!" Yusuke said into his small gadget.

* * *

**What did you think? Sorry for the long wait! I'm having some writers block. Oh and guess what! My grandmother, who I live with, is allowing me to have a little more time with inet! YAY! Anyway WCB YOU BETTER UPDATE SOON OR I'm GOING TO GO INSANE!**


	7. Sakyo! NO LUNA!

**Tsuki (ME): Hey everyone:**

**Hiei: About time you got back Onna:**

**Tsuki: That was a wonderfully "warm and loving" welcome: says sarcastically.**

**Yoko Kurama: We are glad to see you are back and I am sure that the fateful reviewers are as well.**

**Tsuki:huggles Kurama: Aw . . . You always know the right thing's to say my super fine "Foxy" demon: Rubs your fox ears:**

**Yoko Kurama: fox ears rubbed:purrs:**

**Tsuki: foxes purr: 0.0: wow:**

**Hiei: Can we get on with**

**Tsuki: okay fine. . . no need to get all pouty on me Hiei:**

**Hiei: . . . . . . : death glare:

* * *

**

"About time you all got here!" Koenma nagged as the Spirit Detectives walked into his office with Serena Tsukino's limp body in Yoko Kurama's arms. "Yoko! Where's Shuichi?"

"That is what we would like to know as well!" Yusuke answered as he threw the wrapped up dagger at Koenma.

"It seems Miss Tsukino has many abilities. She used a locket to unlock me from Shuichi's body and switch our positions. Miss Tsukino also used that weapon there to attack Hiei and deflect Yusuke's Spirit Gun." Yoko informed as he laid the young woman on a couch the Ogre had just brought in.

"Where is the locket?" Koenma questioned as he unwrapped the package thrown on his desk.

"I have it!" Yoko proclaimed as he pulled the said object out of his pocket and laid it on Koenma's desk, "I wouldn't touch that dagger if I were you. Trust me the jolt you get from it is more then enough to fry a few nerves."

"This is the Blood Moon Dagger! How did she get her hands on it?" Koenma questioned as his eyes grew in astonishment at the blade before him.

"What's so important about that blade?" Hiei questioned as his interest in that weapon went up a notch. It wasn't everyday that Hiei was unable to block an attack sent by such a weapon.

"The fact that this blade is one of the accursed blood blades. Only the creators or descendants of them are allowed to hold it let alone wield it. The power it takes to control these blades is astounding. No wonder the enemy has their eyes set on her."

"Speaking of which, who exactly is after her?" Kuwabara questioned as he spared a glance over at the sleeping silver haired woman.

"Sakyo. . . " Koenma whispered.

The band of Spirit Detectives stood there for a moment unable to say anything from shock.

"Who's this Sakyo person and what does he want with me?" came the voice of Serenity Moon AKA Serena Tsukino.

"You're up already?" Koenma questioned.

"It seems that way!" Serena said as she stood up and glared at the four men responsible for her massive headache and energy loss.

"Seems I underestimated you! That pinch to the nerve should have knocked you out for a good two hours more!" Hiei growled out at the young woman.

"So you are the one responsible for the headache I've got now!" Serena all but screamed as she stormed over to the short black haired man.

"So what if I am, onna!" Hiei replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, short-stuff, for one thing: DON'T CALL ME ONNA! For another thing . . . " Serena yelled as she punched Hiei in the cheek and sent him flying into a nearby wall.

"Damn!" Yusuke mumbled as he watched Serena straighten herself up and dust off the imaginary dirt on her shoulder, "Nice arm ya got there!"

"Miss Tsukino that is uncalled for!" Koenma yelled.

"I don't think so, considering I was forced into unconsciousness and dragged here without reasonable cause and against my will." Serena said in a monotone voice as she turned her hardened gaze at him, "Now do you mind telling me why I'm here?"

"Onna! You will pay for that!" Hiei yelled as he pulled out his sword and lunged toward Serena but was stopped short when Kurama restrained him with a Vine Whip.

"Wow! Who decked Hiei?" a cherry, bubbly voice asked as a bluenette entered Koenma's office.

"That would be the incredible Hulkina here!" Kuwabara replied only to receive a glare from Serena at the horrible nickname.

"Glad you finally made it, Botan, this is Serena." Koenma said as he pointed to the seething blonde.

"Oh so you're the one Koenma sent the boys to find. Wow! You'll make a great addition to the team. You might even be able to help keep Hiei in check!" Botan replied cheerily as she dropped some papers onto Koenma's desk before skipping out of the office.

"She's . . . unique . . " Serena stated as she turned her attention back toward the talking infant.

"Well, Miss Tsukino, you had better sit down because we have a lot to discuss." Koenma stated.

Serena nodded her head as the group of boys sat or propped themselves near Koenma's desk.

* * *

Luna paced back and forth nervously while occasionally glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, "Serena should have been back way before now. What am I going to do?"

Luna sighed to herself as she jumped onto a windowsill and looked out at the city below, 'If she's not back within an hour I'm going to go looking for her.'

Just as that thought passed through her mind she heard the door open, "Serena where have you been-meow!" Luna replied as she noticed the person wasn't Serena but some male figure she didn't recognize.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" the figure questioned as he bent down and picked a hissing Luna by the scruff of her neck, "What an odd little cat you are with that bald spot, Luna!"

Luna gasped but managed to make a few 'meow' sounds to make it seem like she didn't understand what the man was talking about.

"Now, come on, kitty. I know you can talk. I know all about you and your little female human friend." The man said as he grinned at the look of astonishment that passed across the cat's face.

"Who are you?" Luna questioned as she tried to get out of his hold.

"You don't remember me, Luna? I'm surprised! A little hurt to if I dare say!" the voice said as the light to the apartment flickered on.

"You!" Luna yelled out in realization of whom she was dealing with.

"Exactly . . . . long time no see you no good cat!" the man replied as he flung Luna into the wall, successfully knocking her unconscious.

* * *

"So this Sakyo person want's to destroy all the worlds and somehow I'm the key to doing it?" Serena questioned as she absorbed all of the newly acquired information.

"Pretty much, yeah! That's why I had the guys here to keep an eye out for you and why they will be keeping a strict watch on you as well." Koenma said as he proceeded to stamp a few papers.

"You mean bodyguards!" Serena translated.

"Basically, yes!"

"I don't need bodyguards, Thank you very much!" Serena growled out, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"Which would explain how I was able to render you unconscious earlier, right onna!" Hiei remarked and smirked at how he irritated the blonde.

"MY NAME IS SERENA NOT ONNA! CAN YOUR BEADY LITTLE BRAIN COMPREHEND THAT? SER-E-NA! GOT IT? S-E-R-E-N-A! SERENA!" Serena yelled out to the black haired Koorime.

"Wow you know how to spell! Good for you onna!" Hiei said as he purposefully tried to push the wrong buttons with her.

"Why you little!" Serena growled out.

"Serena you need to calm down. Hiei calls every female that. Please don't take it personally." Yoko replied as he had to once again restrain her from choking the fire Koorime.

"Look here, contact boy, you and your friends can go back to whatever it was you were doing. I'm fine on my own! I don't need your protection or anyone else's for that matter!" Serena said as she shoved Yoko away and headed out the door of Koenma's office.

"I think you do Miss Tsukino, or would you rather me call you Sailor Cosmos or even Princess Serenity!" Koenma replied as he stared at her form.

"What did you call me?" She questioned as she stopped in her tracks and stiffened at the names the infant was calling her.

"I know you are sick and tired of Fate and Destiny playing their sick mind games on you. You have had to sacrifice so much and now is the chance for you to help end all of the fighting. Helping us defeat Sakyo, and permanently seal all the cracks he's opened will guarantee no more demons to defeat." Koenma said as he tried to persuade the girl to stay and work with them.

"There will never be an end!" Serena said in an emotionless voice, "If there is any good in the world then there will always be evil there to try and corrupt it. Where there is light there is always going to be darkness. There can never be one without the other." Serena said as she turned her saddened gaze toward the group, "I've lived many enough lives to realize that. So don't tell me that this will be the end to fighting. No one can live in peace and no one will ever be able to get along. Some yes, but other no. It is impossible for any civilization to live in peace for a prolonged period of time. History will always repeat itself and History is filled with nothing but bloodshed."

Everyone in the room was stuck by what she had to say. The emotion in them was unbelievable, "I'm sorry!"

"It is not your fault." Serena replied as she continued toward the door.

"At least keep this on you In case you run into something you can't handle!" Yusuke questioned as he tossed her a communicator watch similar to his.

Serena turned and caught it in time, "Will do, but I highly doubt anything will come up that I can't handle."

"One last thing! How do we get Kurama back to normal?" Kuwabara questioned.

"The locket's powers are to show the truth behind the soul. When the time is right the two will separate like they were originally supposed to do in the future." Serena replied as she hid her recently reacquired dagger and locket.

"You mean they wont stay merged?" Koenma questioned.

"No! Yoko Kurama will return to his body as he was before and Kurama will stay in his human form as he is regularly. I must go now, Luna must be worried." Serena said as she left.

"Wow! To think we'll be seeing more of you!" Kuwabara said as he failed to notice the look of sadness cross Yoko's face.

"Shut up weakling!" Hiei ordered Kuwabara as he tried to cut off Kuwabara's head.

"What was that for, Shorty?" Kuwabara growled as he summoned his Spirit Sword.

'We will separate? After all this time?' Yoko thought.

* * *

"Luna I'm home!" Serena called out as she shut the door behind her and flicked on the lights, "Luna where are -" Serena stopped short as she looked about her destroyed apartment. Her eyes scanned the area until they landed on Luna's still form.

"Oh God, LUNA!"

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**READ AND REVIEW PLZ. I'D LIVE A LIL OVER 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS HIT THE GO BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM OF THE LEFT SIDE OF THE SCREEN AND REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE LOGGED IN OR NOT!**

**G2G,  
CHRISTINA  
TSUKI**


End file.
